


Rewatch

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, and Cuteness, wheeeewwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Lena partakes in an ill-advised rewatch of the L WordLuckily Kara makes it home in time to help Lena finish what she started





	Rewatch

Lena had been fighting this for a long time. There was no room in her life usually. Her work wouldn’t allow her to indulge. But it had been just long enough to want to give in. Would it be different a second time around (fourth if she was being honest)? But god no, it couldn’t be worth it, the embarrassment, the cringing. Then she remembered just how good it could be; it was definitely the first of it’s kind and hadn’t really been topped.

Kara, or more accurately Supergirl, had been called in so the day they had planned was on hold for now. Lena _could_ work but there wasn’t anything pressing and it had been a minute since she just gave herself a day to relax.

Lena looks around as if someone might be watching, judging. Letting out a huff she caves and presses play on Season 1 Episode 1 of _The L Word_.

“Fuck it.”

She settles in as the theme music starts. It doesn’t take long for her body to start reacting to what she’s watching; she unconsciously bites her lip as Jenny spies on a skinny dipping Shane, holds her breath and absentmindedly runs her fingers on her thigh as Bette worships Tina with her mouth. Her legs squeeze together when she fast forwards to her favorite parts.

Four hours and many eye rolls and ‘Ugh, Jenny’’s later Lena finds herself checking her phone for the nth time, still no contact from Kara. She’s not worried, knows someone at the DEO would contact her if anything really bad happened, but she _is_ wound tight. There are only so many sex scenes a girl can sit through before needing to get off. Especially since she was imagining Kara doing the things she saw on the screen.

Lena pauses the show before Kit can ruin the mood and begins to scroll through her music library. There are a few playlists she has for such occasions; times when she has to take matters into her own hands. Settling on an old favorite she makes her way from the living room and into their bedroom, the music following her throughout the apartment.

Lena isn’t above seducing herself so she walks over to her closet. Idly flicking through the lingerie section she lands on a simple, deep maroon robe. Stripping off everything else, she puts it on, lets it glide over her bare skin, appreciates the tickle where it ends at her mid thigh.

“Hmmm,” fingers trip over different panties in a drawer below until they land on a black lace pair, “Perfect.”

Lena steps into them and admires herself in the mirror. She feels sexy. Her body perfectly tuned, Lena crawls onto their bed and flops back into the pillows. A pleased sigh passes her smiling lips in anticipation.

\---

“Alex! Pleeeeease, can I go now?”

“Paperwork, Kara, it’s as important as the punching part.”

“For you. The government employee. When I do it I’m really just doing it out of the kindness of my heart.”

Alex just glares at her in response.

“Okay, okay. Now is not the time for jokes. It’s just that Lena has been so busy this past month and things finally settled down for her. We were really looking forward to spending the day together. You know, picnics in the park, snuggling on the couch, I may or may not have rose petals to spread -”

“Stop,” Alex holds her hand up in Kara’s face to emphasize her command, “Fine. Go. If only so I don’t have to hear about this for the next hour.”

“Yes! Thanks Alex! You’re my favorite sister.”

Alex doesn’t have time to give the rote “only sister” reply to the poor joke before Kara is out of sight, papers fluttering in her wake.

\--

Kara lands on their balcony with a skip in her step and a smile on her face and calls out as soon as she crosses the threshold.

“Lee, I’m home!”

She stops in her tracks, sensing _something_. Her face scrunches as she takes in her surroundings. Visually nothing remarkable is amiss; the TV is stuck on its screen saver, there’s a half drunk cup of water on the coffee table, rumpled blankets on the couch, no Lena in sight. She could be in her office, but there’s music playing further off and Lena doesn’t work with music on. Not this kind of music. This kind of music is -

Kara’s body reacts the second the realization hits her, heartbeat spiking, heat spreading throughout. She tunes out the music, the wind, the city below, everything, until she finds Lena’s ragged breath. She gives herself a second, closing her eyes, imagining what Lena must being doing to herself to elicit those sounds, before she super speeds her way to their bedroom.

Lena must’ve heard her when she came home because she doesn’t react when Kara walks in. Her robe is wide open and she is propped up in a pile of pillows, eyes closed, one leg bent, spread. Kara’s eyes are drawn to between her legs where she can see one of Lena’s hands through her lace panties, working herself over.

“What took so long? I missed you,” Lena asks, breathless and with a pout, and _fuck_ is all Kara can think.

Kara meets Lena’s now open eyes, sees the lust in them. In the beginning of their relationship this would have paralyzed her, Lena would have had to snap her out of it and tell her what to do. Now, though still flushed, she knows exactly what she wants to be doing.

“I’m here now.”

Kara starts to take off her suit, unhurried, eyes on Lena taking in the details she missed in her surprise. There are red lines on Lena’s thigh where she must’ve dragged her nails, her soft belly contracts when she presses her fingers over a certain spot. Her bottom lip is between her teeth and her legs spread further apart the closer Kara gets. _God she knows exactly what she does to me_.

“Want to tell me what’s got you so worked up?” Kara asks, undressed and paused with one knee on the end of the bed.

Lena doesn’t answer, just closes her eyes again and sinks further into the bed. As much as Kara is enjoying the show she’s done being a spectator. She grabs the back of Lena’s thighs and pulls her down the bed. Lena yelps at the sudden move, both hands coming up to Kara’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Kara!”

“Yes?” Kara lowers herself over Lena, pressing her hips between Lena’s legs so she can playfully rock them side to side.

“I was in the middle of something,” Lena is going for exasperated but she can’t keep the smile out of her voice.

“I noticed,” Kara nips at Lena’s jaw, “but I asked you a question.”

She can feel Lena’s wet fingers against the bare skin of her shoulder and it clouds her mind. Lena tilts her head to give Kara space to cut a path down, down, down until her lips graze one nipple, then the other, pulling a whimper from Lena.

“You want to tell me what got you worked up, now?” Kara asks before she takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking all too briefly.

Lena huffs out a laugh before answering, “You don’t play fair, tease.”

Lena lifts Kara’s face up so she can finally give her a proper kiss.

“Says the woman who was touching herself when I came home.”

There’s a brief pause where they just look at each other, smiling.

“I may have started a rewatch of The L Word.” She says, not exactly embarrassed, but not very proud either.

“Ohhhhh, wow, that’s… a thing to do.”

Lena gives her a look daring her to judge. Kara can’t hold back the entertained smirk, even as she goes in for another kiss. It’s soft and full of love, and exactly the opposite of what Lena wants. So she wraps her legs around Kara’s waist bringing her closer with the press of her heels on Kara’s ass. Kara’s smirk gets bigger for just a second before she’s rocking into Lena and swallowing her responding gasp with an open mouth kiss.

Lena’s fingers thread through her hair and tug her close. Kara bites her bottom lip, drawing back before letting it go, “So you saw something you liked?”

“I saw a lot of things I liked, but mostly it just got me thinking of you,” Lena’s fingers impatiently pull at the back of Kara’s neck.

“What did you think about me?”

“That I wanted you to fuck me.”

A warm, liquid shiver runs over Kara, her body pressing closer to Lena. She lets out a harsh exhale at Lena’s words, always so easily affected by Lena’s ability to make vulgar words sound so innocently casual.

“Tell me how.”

“I want you to go into our drawer, get the leather harness and I want you to fuck me into this mattress.”

Kara is quick to get the toy but slows down to put the harness on, knowing Lena likes watching her. Likes seeing the leather straps dig into her muscular thighs as she fastens them. Likes when she slots the dildo into place.

“Wanna take your panties off for me?”

Lena complies, stripping them down her legs as she watches Kara squeeze a dollop of lube into her palm. Kara wraps her hand around the fake cock, slicking it up as she leans over Lena, giving her a kiss.

“You ready?” Kara asks as she guides the toy through Lena’s wet lips, sliding up and around her clit.

“Please,” is all Lena can choke out as Kara moves down to tease her entrance.

Lena grabs at Kara’s hips, encouraging her to slide in, lifting her hips to get what she needs. Kara presses forward to meet her, bracing herself above Lena, burying herself fully. She kisses down Lena’s sharp jawline when her lips part on a gasp, starts up a shallow rhythm, incrementally pulling back further with each thrust.

Lena’s hands squeeze where they sit low on Kara’s back every time she bottoms out, a dull force building inside her. They’re both quickly lost to sensation; nipples brushing with every wave, Lena’s increasingly labored breath humid against Kara’s neck, Kara’s strong hand weighing down Lena’s spread leg.

Lena is jolted back to awareness when she feels two fingers slide past her clit, applying pressure across and back over and over. Her breath hitches erratically as the slowly building feeling turns into sudden bliss. All she knows in this moment is Kara’s touch, the places they connect, the snap of hips that makes her entire body tense, vision going white.

Kara is randomly sprinkling kisses where her lips can easily reach when Lena comes back to herself, sinking into the mattress, head falling to the side, limbs lax, melting further at Kara’s attentions. The kisses are aimless until they’re not. Short presses of lips turn into small nips, turn into insistent sucking. Kara’s hips mindlessly rocking.

“Kara…,” Lena draws her name out in fake admonishment.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I want to watch you come for me again.”

Lena’s pussy squeezes involuntarily; finds she’s very much ready for round two.

“I guess I can forgive you,” Lena relents, giving herself a second to revel in the feel of Kara before she gets an idea, “Sit us up, darling.”

Quick to give Lena what she wants, Kara wraps strong arms around her to guide her up without pulling out. With a little help from flight Kara arranges them so that Lena sits straddling her lap supported by Kara’s bent legs. When she looks up Lena looks a little dazed.

“Enjoy the ride?”

Lena swats her shoulder, “You know I did. Now,” she threads her hands into Kara’s hair as she leans forward until her lips brush against Kara’s ear and whispers, “my turn.”

Lena’s fingers skate across the top of the harness, landing on the adjustment strap, “Is the bullet in?” she asks, making eye contact with Kara.

Kara nods, glad she had the presence of mind earlier to put the small vibator in the base of the toy. Lena eases off the dildo partially, Kara holding her steady at her hips. It’s an awkward angle but Lena manages to loosen the strap, Kara’s eyes following her hand as it slips down between their bodies to turn the bullet on.

A hum of approval rolls through Kara’s chest when Lena tightens the harness again, the vibrations landing just below her clit.

Lena pulls Kara into a soft kiss. When she lowers herself back into Kara’s lap they both moan. Kara closes her eyes, head falling forward nuzzling into Lena’s neck, the constant stimulation is making it hard for her to focus. Needing Kara’s attention Lena tugs on a handful of hair until Kara is looking her in the eye.

“I want you to tell me when we hit the right spot,” Lena rolls her hips into Kara to emphasize her point.

Kara grunts, can’t help it when her eyes slam shut again, but Lena needs an answer and she let’s Kara know so with another tug on her hair, “Okay?”

“I think you’ll know,” Kara replies on a breathless laugh.

“Very amusing, Supergirl,” though not actually amused, Lena isn’t in the mood for punishment. Focused, instead, on giving as good as she got.

She pulls Kara’s face back up until their lips meet again. It’s messy, Kara already beyond coordination, breath shaky with pleasure. Lena tilts her hips, rocking into Kara with small movements. The vibrator isn’t pressing against her the way she needs, where she needs, and Kara regrets her smartass comment.

“Lee -,” Kara’s desperate tone urges Lena on.

She speeds up, rolling harder, each thrust punctuated with an extra push. Lena starts to lose concentration at the rhythmic press of the strap on deep inside her, the friction created where her clit rubs against Kara. The sounds falling from Kara’s mouth let Lena know what she wants, Lena let’s go, taking their direction; for every whimper Lena explores until she gets a gasp. With every move she makes the vibrator gets closer to where Kara wants it until Kara cries out, arms falling from Lena’s waist to support herself as she falls back, gaining leverage to thrust into Lena. Kara is free-falling, pleasure rippling through her body, she chases the feeling, shuddering until she comes down.

Lena follows her over the edge with a high pitched moan, falling forward just as Kara’s arms collapse. They lay spent, pressed closed, catching their breath. Kara recovers first, runs soothing hands over Lena’s back before she rolls them over so she can pull out. Lena barely has a grasp on her surroundings as Kara gets off the bed to take the harness off.

She comes back to hug Lena’s side, kissing her shoulder, “Was that was you had in mind?”

Lena gives her a lazy smile, eyes fluttering open, “Better.”


End file.
